Evan O'Shea
Andrew James Green (Born November 11th, 1989) is an american professional wrestler better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea, he is currently signed with BATTLE PRO, Golden Coast Wresting, ICONic Pro Wrestling (where he is the current iPW Legendary Champion in his first rein), and Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation. Pro Wrestling Career 'Early Career' 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) Evan was signed to Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in January of 2010. He would go on to defeat Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Had suffered a severe concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over. This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship, On URW Shockwave 1 where he would lose the title to Bent Harvanator after being attached by Darren Demonic. TX3 would use his rematch clause on URW Blood Ep 3 but the match would end up being won by Darren Demonic. At URW Homicide TX3 was revealed to be The Hardcore Icons mystery tag team partner and teamed up with him to beat his own partner Sheamus, Effectively joining the Straight Edge Society and winning a second reign as URW World Tag Team Champions. On November 29th 2010 TX3 announced he was dropping the TX3 name and taking up his "Real Name" Evan O'Shea (KeyFabe). On URW Shockwave Ep 4 Evan and Hardcore Icon would successful defend the World Tag Team Titles in a steel cage match against the Sky Bros (Alex & Kyle Sky). On a episode of URW Destruction Evan would successfully defend his IWT Legends Championship against Chris Jericho in a ladder match. Evan would meet his tag team partner The Hardcore Icon on URW ShockWave episode 5 in a losing effort in a second round match in the URW King of Reckoning Tournament. At URW Day Of Reckoning Evan would be forced to team up with long time Indy rival Matt Carlos, due to earlier in the night his partner The Hardcore Icon being viciously assaulted by Cm Punk. Evan would walk out on Matt during their tag title defense against Haduken & Jeff Hardy however Matt would be able to defeat them single handedly and score himself his first URW World Tag Team title reign as well as Evan's third. Evan would lose to matt in a MITB qualifier match to continue their feud, however on January 27th, 2012 URW announced it's closer, ending Evan and Matt's feud and making them the last URW World Tag Team Champions. 'New Age Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon. On July 20th, 2010 it was announced that TX3 had signed a New Age Wrestling Contract. Evan (at the time know as TX3) would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 losing to Steven Spriter. He would then compete on he first ever NAW Voltage facing Oshujax but again would come up short with Oshujax going over. Over the course of the next coming months Evan would lose all of his main show matches but go on to win the NAW Hardcore Championships 4 more times making him a 7 time champion. Evan would turn on Shawn Dynasty on NAW Voltage Ep 10, revealing his name to be Evan O'Shea (Kayfabe) and disbanding HOD once and for all. Evan would latter be announced as one of the participants in the NAW Television Title gauntlet match along with Shawn Dynasty & Biff Andreas. That match would happen on April 23, 2011 and Evan would go on to pin Biff Andreas to win the NAW Television Championship, his first major title with the company and his first mid-card title in Evans career. Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. On September 23rd, 2011 Evan would break The Crippler's record and become the longest reigning NAW Television Champion up to that point (A feet that he still holds to this day). Evan would make his an appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. Evan would defend the NAW Television title in a International challenge in the months leading up to New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII retain the title in each bout, Evan would take on a mystery opponent at New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII which would be revealed to be Nick Cardio Coach, Evan would defeat Nick Cardio Coach to retain the NAW Television Title. Evan's TV title reign would end on June 15th, 2012 (ending at 420 days) following the retirement of the championship in the reboot of NAW. However days latter a dispute within the management of NAW would cause the company to close completely. 'It's Walleh Time '(2010 - 2012) Evan O'Shea is currently a participant in the developmental show Suspect's Lariat Dungeon. In his first match on SLD he faced off against Danny Jackpot with the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Danny would make quick work of him winning via a rollup pin. Evan would last to the final 4 and would receive Caylen Rogers as his pro for the remainder of the competition. This however would not be long as IWT would close down on 3/18/11. However IWT would reopen its doors soon there after and SLD would continue on as planed. At IWT One Night Stand Evans Pro Caylen Rogers would compete in a 4 man battle royal with the rest of the SLD pros in which the winner would get there rookie 2 wins added to there record, Caylen would be eliminated early and the match would go on to be won by Jericho222. Evan once again survived elimination and is headed into the finals against Sub Zero. In the final poll he was the runner up as Sub Zero won the finals. Since then he turned up in IWT King of the Quads. His team was unsuccessful as Matt Eichorn was eliminated last by Black Shawn Dynasty. On IWT Extra 15 Evan would team up with long time friend and Immigrants partner Brent Harvanator to form the team of the UnAmericans to challenge then IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions The Nation (The Rock & Rikisih), Evan & Brent would go on to beat The Nation and win the IWT KO-I Tag Team Championships. IWT, sadly, would end up closing shortly thereafter. On the return after hiatus, Evan O'Shea was successfully released from his contract but is still able to make occasional appearances although not part of the actual roster. 'World CAW Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW. TX3 would beat Cody Rhodes in his debut match with the company. over the next couple of month he would challenge for the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship coming up short every single time, TX3 even got a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship but also came up short in that match after Rick Acid defeated him. At WCW Bad Blood TX3 would finally capture the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship defeating Stardust after a Hurricane Kick to win the Belt. Evan would hold on to the belt until WCW Starcade where he would lose the championship to The Miz. Evan would go on a hiatus following WCW Starcade but would return months latter at WCW New Year's Revolution attaching Shawn Dynasty before his match for the WCW Intercontinental Championship ultimately costing Shawn his shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship. Evan would make his in-ring return on Ep 30 of The Main Event defeating Jack Swagger in a singles match, during the match it was announced that Evan would meet Huaduken on the debut episode of WCW Nitro for the WCW Intercontinental Championship, following the match Evan was assaulted by Shawn Dynasty. Evan would continue his feud with Shawn Dynasty going into Souled out where they battled in a last man standing match where Shawn would come out the winner. in the weeks following up to WCW Slamboree Shawn would assault Evan in a WCW parking lot smashing his head through a car window. At WCW Slamboree 2, Evan defeated Shawn in a Steel Cage Match to end Shawn Dynasty's WCW Career. Following this Evan would enter a rivalry with WCW legend Lemarcus Carter. WCW went on hiatus during this feud and it is unknown if it will continue. WCW would return in February of 2012 however without Evan on the official roster signifying his departure from the company. In March of 2012 WCW signed Evan to a brand new contract, Evan returned to WCW on the thirteenth epiosed of Nitro on the "Brother Love Show" complaining about WCW management and would get into a stare down with WCW United States Champion Aj Styles, latter on in the night Evan would attach Styles with a lead pipe cementing Evan's heel turn. At Judgement Day, Evan O'Shea won a brutal hardcore match to win the US Title, and following the match, brutally assaulted AJ Styles. After winning the United States title, Evan O'Shea would continue to be dominant, up until Slamboree, where he would finally meet his match in John Morrison and be forced to use a distraction from his manager Caylen to beat Morrison. After he defeated Morrison, it would be annouced that at the Great American Bash, O'Shea would face Bourne for the US Title, at the GAB, O'Shea would defeat Bourne with help from Austin Aries, however, after the match, John Morrison would attack O'Shea and at Bad Blood they will face off once more for the US Title. This match would however not happen as WCW would close it's doors not to long after with Evan as the final US Champion. 'New Era Of Sports Entertainment' (2011 - 2012) Evan was signed to the Power Land brand of NESE in mid November and made his debut on the first episode with a win in a 4 way match including Dexter Morgan, Saru Hatsharu, & Mike Dawson. On the next episode of power land Evan would team with long time friend Brent Harvanator (forming the team "The Immigrants") to take on the tag team Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard & Karl Anderson) Brent and Evan would win the match after Brent hit a Sit-Down Facebuster on Giant Bernard to score the pinfall. This would lead the team to get a tag team title shot on the next episode of Power land against the tag team champions Kojima Army (Satoshi Kojima & Tiger Shetty), after a hard fought match Evan would score the pinfall over Shetty to score Brent and him the NESE East Tag Team Titles and the teams first gold for the company. 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation '(2011 - Present) Evan is set to appear at WEDF Rasslemania 2 represtenting Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in a 6-man over the top rope battle royal. Evan would go on to win the match eliminating 3 of the competitors in the process. On December 13th, 2011 it was announced that Evan had signed with WEDF. He would make his long-awaited debut as a member of the ECCW brand on March 21, 2012, defeating Heath Slater on Episiode 193 - ECCW. Later that episode, it was revealed that on the following episode O'Shea would compete against Justin Gabriel for the #1 Contendership to the WEDF European Championship. On that episode O'Shea won again, meaning he will face Alex Riley for the European Championship at ECCW Barely Legal. 'BATTLE PRO '(2011 - Present) 'New-WWE '(2012 - 2013) Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. Evan would make his second New-WWE appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. It was announced on February 29th 2012 that Evan had signed a contract with New-WWE and would be on their Smackdown brand. He would make his debut on the 213th episode of Smackdown defeating William Regal, making him tap to his Stripes II submission hold. Over the next few months, Evan would be extremely impressive, leading him to getting a United States Title Shot, where Evan would come out the victor. After this, Evan O'Shea would end up winning the WWE Tag Team Championships with the Number 1 Contender for his US Title and one of O'Shea's major rivals, Lemarcus Carter. Evan would enter a feud with Carter, retaining the belt on two separate occasions before losing the belt to R-Truth do to interference from Carter, Carter would win their final encounter at Elimination Chamber 4. Evan would compete at this only Wrestlemania under a New-WWE contract at Wrestlemania 9 competing in a 6 man ladder match for the United States Championship, Evan would come up short in this match with Athouse winning the championship. Following the event Evan would float around for most of Seasons 7, he would win the Intercontinental championship from Biff Andreas at Money in the Bank 3 due to interference from The Big Show, Evan would turn heel at the pre show of Over the Limit retaining the championship in a 6 man battle royal, he would lose the belt to Kofi Kingston at Vengeance 2, he would then cause the IC title match at Night Of Champions 6 to be a no contest by interfering and attaching both men (and was latter attacked by The Miz, this would set up a 4 way ladder match between the 4 at No Way Out 3 which Kingston would win. After this Evan would not be seen in New-WWE again and was granted his release from his contract on April 12th, 2013. 'Elite Dynasty Federation' (2012 - 2013) Evan O'Shea made his debut in EDF teaming with long time friend John Blackrose to take on Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas on the first episode of EDF Wrestling to crown the first ever EDF World Tag Team Champions, Danny and Biff would win the match but on EDF Wrestling episode 2 Evan would come to the aid of James Blazer as he challenged Danny and Biff for the EDF World Tag Team Championship. O'Shea and Blazer would win the match after Danny hit the cash out on Biff and threw Blazer on top of him. On EDF Showtime Episode 3 O'Shea would team up with Blazer and John Blackrose to defeat the K-On! World Order. O'Shea and Blazer would continue their reign as Tag champs up until the companies closer in late 2013 defending the belts against Andrew Liana & Steven Raden at EDF Collision, and The Cradle Shock at EDF Leathel Lottery where Miles Martinez would replace an injured blazer and be added to the reign. O'shea and Blazer would relinquish their part of the tag titles to their then tag partner Miles Martinez, on January 24th 2014 following the announcement of their participation in the Golden Coast Wrestling event Dat first show where the two will be competing in the Universal Heavyweight Championship tournament and the Sacrifice championship respectively. 'Iconic Pro Wrestling (2013 - Present)' 'Golden Coast Wrestling (2014 - Present)' Personal Life Evan is of both Irish and Greek decent (being born to an Irish father and a Greek mother), Evan is left handed, and has a AA in Early Childhood Education and teaching credentials allowing him to teach up to the fifth grade. Evan is currently married to Christina Stevenson, the two met at one of Evan's interdependent shows and soon after starting dating. Evan proposed too her at the end of his panel during the 2012 summer BronyCon, their weeding was held in September of 2013. Evan began training his wife to be a vallet in early 2011 and following being laid off from her job as a teacher due to budget cuts at the end of 2012, she finished her training and made her debut as a professional wrestler in July of 2013. Evan is close friends with wrestlers John Blackrose, Brent Harvanator, Louden Styles. Joshua Bishop, Gage Grayson, & Tyler King. In Wrestling Finishing moves *As Evan O’Shea **'Soul Resonance' (Brainbuster) (2011 - Present) **'Stripes II '(Cloverleaf) (2011 - Present) **'Witch Hunter' (Ganso Bomb) (2011 - Present; NESE; used as a regular move everywhere else) **'AMZ (Azarath Metrion Zinthos)' (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)' '(2010 - 2013; Used as a Signature there after) *As Andrew Green/TX3 **Miami Massacre (Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) **TX Takedown (STO) (2010) **Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) *As Ryan Vandal/Ryan O'Shea **Vandal Driver (DDT) (2007 – 2009) **4 Leaf Clover (450 Splash) (2008 – 2009) **Dragon Sleeper (2009) *As Ryan O'Connor **The Lucky Star (SuperKick followed by a standing moonsault) Signature Moves *'AMZ (Azarath Metrion Zinthos) (rolling fireman's carry slam; sometimes from the top rope) (2013 - Present; Used as a finisher from 2010 - 2013)' *'Tribute to Rizz' (Vertebreaker) (2012 - Present) *KTFO (2012 - 2013) (Move adapted from Caylen Rogers, Used as a regular there after) *Super Driver (Death Valley Driver)' '(2010 - 2013)(Used as a Finisher on the independents and overseas from 2008-2010; Used as a regular move there after) *Curbstomp *Double stomp off top rope while opponent is hanging in tree of woe *BlackLace (Fireman's carry gutbuster) (2011 - 2013) *MoonSault *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Kick variations *Cork Screw *Sliced Bread #2 *Step Up Enzuigiri *Standing Moonsault *Running Leg Lariat *Round House Kick Managers *'Caylen Rogers' Wrestlers trained by O'Shea *'Tyler King' *'Michael Greengrich' *'Alan Helms' Nicknames *'Wrestling's Hottest Commodity' *'Wrestling's Fastest Rising Superstar' *'Champion of Champions' *'Wrestling's Bad Seed' *'The REAL Future of wrestling' (Stab) *'The Pony Princess '(as a member of CAW S.C.U.M as a parody to Jimmy Jacobs) Entrance Themes: * Hey Man Nice Shot ~ Filter (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2007-2008) * Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (Used while teaming with Logan Toxin as "The Vandals" 2009-2010) * Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008) *F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. ~ The Fall Of Troy (2009) *Everyday Combat ~ Lostprophets (2009 -2010) *They Said A Storm Was Coming ~ Jamies Elsewhere (2010) *Rawkfist ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (2010) *Epic ~ Faith No More (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008 -2010) *The Feel Good Drag ~ Anberlin (2010 - 2012) *Life is beautiful ~ Sixx AM (2011 - 2012) *Wake Me Up Before U GoGo ~ WAM! (2010 - 2012) *Tomoyasu Hotei ~ IMMIGRANT SONG (Used while teaming with Brent Harvanator as The UnAmericans/Immigrants, 2011 - 2013) *Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End ~ A Day To Remember (2012) *Prelude 12/21 ~ AFI (2012) * "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) * "We bring an arsenal" by Lostprophets(2013 - 2014) * "We are" by Hollywood Undead(2013 - 2014) *'"Dark Storms" bs Our Last Night (2014 - Present)' Championships and accomplishments Elite Dynasty Federation *EDF Universal Tag Team Championships (1 Time W/ James Blazer & Miles Martinez ) ICONic Pro Wrestling *'iPW Legendary Championship (1 time, Current)' Its Walleh Time *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times) *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (2 times)- with Matt Eichorn(1), and Brent Harvanator (1) *IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) * IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time & Last) - with Brent Harvanator *Third IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion *Best Entrance Theme Award (2010) *Best Xtra Superstar Award (2010) Jeri-MAX *Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) New-WWE *New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time) * New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *New-WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Lemarcus Carter New Age Wrestling *NAW Hardcore Championship (8 Times) *NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) *NAW Television Championship (1 Time, & Last)' ' New Era Of Sports Entertainment *NESE East Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Brent Harvanator (1) Rising Star Wrestling: *RSW Hardcore Championship (2 Times) 1 *RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Only) Something Cawful Awards *Best Original CAW (2012) *Match of the Year (Evan O'Shea vs Biff Andreas, New-WWE Over the Limit 4) (2012) *Best Finisher (Stripes II) (2012) *Best Entrance Theme (We Bring An Arsenal ~ Lostprophets) (2012) Ultimate Reckless Wrestling ' *URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *URW World Tag Team Championships (3 times & Last) - with Matt Carlos (1) (Last), Hardcore Icon (1) and Sheamus (1) *URW United States Championship (1 Time) *URW Feast Or Fired Sacrifice Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) *IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ''']] *WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) ' *WCW United States Championship (1 time; Last) '''Other Accomplishments' *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Brent Harvanator & Haduken 2 *The Vivianverse ranked him #'49' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #46 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #21 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012. 1 Evan's first reign as RSW Hardcore Champion was wiped from the record books along with others. soon his second reign would include the title being renamed the RSW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. 2 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never officaly happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:WEDF Category:WGE Category:BATTLE PRO Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW